Карта мира (Origins)
Смотрите также: ::Карта мира (Awakening) ::Карта мира (Dragon Age II) ::Карта мира (Inquisition) Карта мира используется в Dragon Age: Начало для навигации между различными локациями, которые находятся в Ферелдене. Интерактивная карта # Maps polygon links onto image. # Reference: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:ImageMap # - Use rectangle for new additions, if at all possible. # - A default image would be confusing. Image:Карта Ферелдена.png | thumb | 700px | left | # Rectangle # rect x0 y0 x1 y1 link desc; where x0,y0 is upper left and x1,y1 is bottom right. rect 765 92 797 124 Стоянка отряда rect 492 114 524 144 Пик Солдата rect 592 180 624 212 Денерим rect 640 174 662 196 Поместье эрла Денерима rect 630 202 652 224 Жемчужина rect 611 138 633 160 Эльфинаж rect 578 152 600 174 Форт Драккон rect 108 238 140 270 Морозные горы rect 98 276 130 308 Орзаммар rect 250 284 282 316 Пристань на озере Каленхад rect 214 270 246 302 Башня Круга rect 290 248 322 280 Земли банна Лорена rect 214 395 246 427 Замок Редклиф rect 203 446 235 478 Деревня Редклиф rect 396 356 428 388 Лотеринг rect 516 366 548 398 Окраина леса Бресилиан rect 408 546 440 578 Хижина Флемет rect 384 543 406 565 Остагар rect 140 346 172 378 Сулкеров перевал rect 88 396 120 428 Убежище rect 184 542 216 574 Гонлет rect 222 484 244 506 Подземелья Редклифа rect 440 544 462 566 Дикие земли Коркари rect 573 268 605 300 Убежище Кадан-Фе rect 616 315 648 347 Йован rect 78 500 110 532 Покинутый храм rect 114 502 136 524 Логово дракона rect 82 239 104 261 Тейг дома Ортан rect 82 216 104 238 Перекрёсток Каридина rect 108 206 130 228 Тейг дома Эдукан rect 143 226 165 248 Мертвые Рвы rect 356 230 388 262 Гражданская война rect 436 206 468 238 Поле боя rect 444 296 476 328 Беженцы rect 474 400 506 432 Караван rect 542 332 564 354 Лагерь долийцев rect 604 374 626 396 Западный Бресилиан rect 628 400 660 432 Лес Бресилиан rect 660 424 682 446 Восточный Бресилиан rect 742 416 764 438 Логово оборотней rect 768 352 790 374 Эльфийское кладбище rect 760 382 792 414 Руины в Бресилиане rect 634 150 656 172 Денеримский дворец :Примечание: У обозначений многих локаций на карте мира есть 'альтернативные наименования''' непосредственно в самих локациях.'' Начальные локации 22px Стоянка отряда 22px Окраина леса Бресилиан 22px Лес Бресилиан 22px Руины в Бресилиане 22px Башня Круга 22px Денерим 22px Хижина Флемет 22px Морозные горы 22px Орзаммар 22px Деревня Редклиф 22px Замок Редклиф 22px Убежище 22px Покинутый храм Видимые локации (нет прямого перемещения) 22px Денеримский дворец 22px Мертвые Рвы 22px Логово дракона 22px Подземелья Редклифа 22px Эльфийское кладбище Квестовые локации 22px Поле боя 22px Караван 22px Беженцы 22px Гражданская война 22px Йован Локации DLC 22px Гонлет 22px Пик Солдата 22px Остагар Встречи Существуют два типа встреч во время путешествия между двумя локациями: скриптовые и случайные. Вне зависимости от типа встречи лучше обыскать локацию и собрать всю добычу в этих зонах, потому что посетить их заново будет нельзя (с одним исключением). Скриптовые Случайные Эти встречи обычно являются изолированными полями боя (где нет предметов, разговоров и т.д.), например, можно встретить армию союзников, сражающихся с порождениями тьмы или самим встретиться с порождениями тьмы. Они ни на что не влияют в игре, но это хорошая возможность получить опыт или другие вещи. Равнины Дорога Лес Баги Если во время выхода из лагеря в другие места Страж выберет «вернуться на карту зоны», а затем вернётся на карту мира, каждая локация будет затенена и путешествие будет невозможным. Решение: выйти из карты мира и зайти на неё снова. Смотрите также en:World map (Origins) Категория:Игровая механика (Origins)